Red thread
by Vault166
Summary: A legend say that threads of red bind us to our fate, a thread that leads us to our inevitable destiny... But one day someone cut those threads and tied them to another, the ripple that follows is much more than people seam to expect.


A change can be something small...

Like perhaps… tripping on nothing could save the life of a leader from an assassination, or a beetle getting in your hair could inflict some sort of inane trauma...

On the night of October 10th four years after the Kyuubi attack something changed.

Naruto Uzumaki: Konoha's number one most unpredictable ninja, Survivor of the fourth shinobi war, Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi, Hero of the world… was at the moment none of those things.

At the moment he was a scared four year old living on the streets of the leaf.

At the moment he was Naruto Uzumaki, The Plague of the leaf, The Demons Jinchuuriki, The Fox Brat, The _DEMON_ Brat.

He was running… Running from those he would one day protect.

Rain pelted the ground wind tore mercilessly at the village of Konoha as lightning crackled with power in the sky.

Did Naruto pay any attention to this? No he was listening as the muffled shouts and cries of "demon brat!" "Fox demon!" along with countless other heinous insults.

Moving only when thunder shook the skies to hide the sound. He ran just in time for a new chunin to see him, In seconds the entire mob was aware of his position.

The wind freezing the soaked rags to his skin as he ran-mentally marking a nearby alley as his destination. He glanced behind just to see the light of fire-most likely from torches-getting closer along with the shouts for his gruesome end.

He picked up speed. His heart thudding in his ears. Almost there!

The shouting was getting closer… closer. Naruto burst into the alley… only for it to be a dead end.

Backed up against the wall only now did he allow tears to fall. The mob walked into the alley like they owned it. The shadows covering their faces… all except the grin they all seemed to posses.

It wasn't a normal grin. It was malicious-filled to the breaking point with ill intent that made the kyuubi seem like a kitten.

He saw their eyes flash red with three tomoes in each eye. while the others behind him only had one or two. lightning cut through the sky, lighting up the old trashy ally like the macy's day parade.

The three men with red eyes flashed through a set of hand seal while the civilians cheered them on. In unison they let three streams of fire out of their mouths with a shout of

 _ **"Fire Style:Grand Fireball Jutsu!"**_

He watched with detached fascination as the fire crawled towards him giving the alley a horrid orange glow.

However he was also unable to resist as a hand grabbed him-pulling him inside a door previously hidden in shadow.

The door shut just in time as the fire roared Scratching at the door, Almost like it was disappointed that it's prey got away.

A great _WHOOSH_ shook the building as the fire connected with the alley walls, and the villagers cheered.

Coming out of his trance Naruto looked around to find he was in a run down weapon shop with an big man holding his shoulders.

Then came the pain.

It was like taking a bath in lava with ghost pepper seasoning. The darkness was clawing at the corners of his eyes, the old man was shouting "Tenten get water and gauze!" 'Hm… I wonder if Tenten is food?' was all could think before the nightmares took him.

* * *

One second I was about to die from a wave of flames next I'm in an old, worn shop passing out from such intense pain that I could only pass out as a result… So you try and say you wouldn't freak out when you woke up in a lavish-compared to the ratty allies I sleep in-bedroom with red curtains, a bed… and a bunch of other stuff that no one told me what they were called.

But the point was I was panicking especially when I saw the bandages that concealed half my four year old body.

But unlike popular assumption I'm not stupid.

Instead of going on a panicked rampage I calmed myself down, and undid the bandages.

From what I could guess I had third degree burns from the very simple fact that it hadn't completely healed in the time I was asleep. It was still red and painful and utterly itchy.

From my previous experiences with burns I would guess I've been out for about two days. that means it has been exactly one year since I was kicked out of the orphanage… I wonder if Jiji has found out yet?

*CREEK*

Snapped out of my musing I saw a girl about one year older than me… She looks like that one girl from the orphanage… The she look me straight in the eye and that entire theory was thrown out the window and burned to dust by and incinerator.

This girl was completely different from the one I was thinking of.

For one she had the confidence to look me in the eye, Two that weren't the faded hazel of an orphan that had been under the care of the old hag at the orphanage. No they had a almost maniacal gleam that told you to run.

Other than that she had her hair in two buns… that sorta made her look like a panda along with a pink Chinese top with green baggy shinobi pants.

But while I was drowned in thought she had apparently yelled for her father… let me tell you he was huge…-no that didn't cut it- if Godzilla showed up a punch from this guy would completely shut him up.

he had short cut black hair in a style similar to a hyuga except it was shorter and had a bit of a curl at the end. He was extremely buff along with blue eyes… that were currently staring him in shock.

"Hey… uh" the man said his voice deep and gravely-like he had been sitting above a fire breathing in all the smoke- with a tinge of nervousness. "Whats your name?" the man finished.

Hm… What was My name... Actually what was a name in the first place? A memory flashed before my eyes, The old man was sitting in front of my crib telling me something... something important... Then I remembered a name was what other people called you, a way to tell people apart... what was the villagers called me the most... oh yeah!

"Demon" I said my voice raspy and unused. The man seemed slightly surprised by that answer.

"What do you mean your name is demon?/!" his voice now firm and unwavering, But to a four year old that had suffered abuse from everyone he had ever met it was only terrifying.

"W-well that was what-t the vil-lagers always c-called me so that sho-ould be my name right?" I said terror seeping from the very core of my being… which the man seemed to notice thankfully and returned to his previous demeanor and tentatively asked "Have you ever been called something else?"

That caused me to pause… what else have I ever been called… hm didn't jiji use to call me…

"Naruto." and silence reigned.


End file.
